The Ghost and the Soldier
by queenofeverything1981
Summary: Writers note: okay here we go. This story has become a labor of love. This story features characters from Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Captain America, and the Avengers. I kinda start at the end of Civil War and will make my way through Infinity Wars. This is just the reader following my ofc throughout certain events in the MCU. All the characters other than Mia, Max, and Spirit
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1. 

The sunrise kissed the Wakandan valley like a million fireflies. The sun uncovered lush jungles accessorized by waterfalls and birds of every color. The sounds of the jungle were soon overshadowed by an oncoming jet bearing the royal crest of Wakanda. Upon a hillside, an opening appears just as the jet gently lands on it. Without powering down the jet is swallowed into the hillside without a trace.

King T'Chaka stands with anticipation as he waits for the jet doors to open. Joining at his side is his wife, Ramonda. She announces her presence with a gentle squeeze to T'Chaka's hand.

"have you heard from him?" Asked Ramonda.

"Not since he left Seattle. I wanted to give him some time to himself. He has been through a lot as of late. "the king replied.

Even in his own palace, King T'Chaka and his queen were surrounded by dozens of guards ready at the drop of a hat. The jet door begins to open and T'Chaka gently squeezes Ramonda's hand. She kisses his shoulder as a way to let him know he should walk forwards.

Many servants approach the jet and begin to remove suitcases and boxes. From the opening of the jet, a man appears. His grey hair and matching gray beard stand out on his olive skin. Doctor Maximos Demetriou sees his old friend standing in the distance and a small smile adorns his lips. T'Chaka walks to his friend and they embrace by joining their foreheads. T'Chaka looks down at the small bundle Max carries in his arms. He folds back part of the blanket to reveal a sleeping 6-year-old girl. T'Chaka smiles.

"She looks just like her mother.", T'Chaka says placing a gentle hand on Max's shoulder.

Ramonda approaches the men with caution as to not interfere with the conversation. Max looks at the queen with kisses both her cheeks.

"As beautiful as ever Ramonda.", Max says to the queen with a light smile.

She takes her turn taking a peek at the sleeping girl.

"T'Challa will be thrilled to learn of your arrival. He is so excited to have someone else to play with.", Ramonda added that caused a hearty laugh from T'Chaka. He soon gets a smack on the arm from his wife.

"Hush husband, you will wake this sleeping angel.", Ramonda said in a hushed tone.

Max laughs loudly and peeks down at his daughter.

"You don't have to worry about that my Queen. Artemisia could sleep through anything.", Max said.

Looking around at the loud surroundings, the three broke out into laughter. T'Chaka placed his hand on Max's shoulder gleaming with both joy and sorrow for his dear friend.

"Come, let me show you to your quarters.",T'Chaka said as the three turned and began to walk towards the large metal door that leads into the palace.

King T'chaka was more than generous to his people but also his oldest friends. He sat at the dining room table with Max sipping on whiskey in silence. Max fiddled with his wedding band still wrapped around his finger.

T'Chaka could sense that there was something on the tip of Max's tongue but he didn't want to push him to talk. He placed his hand on Max's making him look up to meet the King's eyes.

"How long have we been friends Max? Thirty or so years. I hold a place in my heart for you as I do my family. I know what you are going through but at the same time, I know that everyone heals differently. When you are ready, you know you can talk to me about anything.", T'Chaka says in a hushed tone.

Maximos meets his eyes and nods his head gently. They are both startled by the appearance of a small girl in the doorway of one of the bedrooms.

Artemisia's long, curly, blonde hair falls down her back. Her dark brown eyes light up her pale skin. Her skin is the opposite of her father's tan skin but they share their eyes. Max stands up and approaches his daughter.

"What are you doing out of bed, Mia? It's late.", he asks getting on one knee to get at eye level with his daughter.

"What did they do with Spirit? I can't find him.", Mia asked in a desperate tone.

King T'Chaka stands up and comes over to approach the two. Mia's sleepy eyes light up as she sees the king approach.

"UNCLE CHAKA!!", Mia screams as she runs towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. T'Chaka picks the little girl up in his arms and embraces her.

"Every time I see you, Mia you have grown at least a foot!", T'Chaka exclaims as he twirls around with Mia in his arms.

"You said that last time!", Mia shouted as she held on for dear life.

T'Chaka placed Mia back down to the ground and kneels down to place himself at eye level with her.

"I am so happy to have you and your father here in Wakanda. There are so many fun things to do here. ", the king begins to tell Mia as she stands there fighting sleep from her eyes.

"Well, we can start having fun tomorrow, it is way too late for you to be out of bed my little cub.", Max interrupted and takes his daughter by the hand.

"Daddy, you know I can't sleep without Spirit. Where is he?", Mia asked her father shooting her big brown eyes up at her father. Max was a strong man but those eyes were the only thing that could bring him to his knees.

"Spirit is getting a bath and once he is finished, he will be in the bed where he belongs.", Max explained to his daughter.

"BATH! Spirit hates baths! You have to take me to see him now daddy! He's probably scared and thinks there is something wrong.", Mia said pulling her father's hand towards the apartments front door.

Just as Mia was opening the door, a servant was there soaked in water looking really agitated. "Your Highness, the beast is bathed and ready to return to Lady Mia.", the servant said.

T'Chaka laughed silently and just simply nodded his head. You could soon hear the thumping of pads and claws hitting the marble flooring. Knocking the servant over, a rather large wolf runs into the apartment sniffing the air around him.

"Spirit!", Mia yelled locking eyes with the wolf. His ears perked up and ran up to the little girl. Spirit bathed her face in kisses while Mia giggled and rubbing the top of his head.

T'Chaka stood back afraid to make any sudden movements. He looked at Max who was just smiling and laughing at the show of affection between Mia and Spirit.

"Some children ask for a goldfish as a pet, but I guess it is fitting for the daughter of Maximus Demetriou to have a wolf as a pet.", T'Chaka cautiously exclaimed.

Max looks to T'Chaka with humor in his eyes.

"Spirit is a special case. He found Mia. From the moment he laid eyes on her, I knew Spirit wasn't a threat to her. ", explained Max as he watched his daughter comfort the large beast.

Spirit sat back on his hind legs as Mia wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. She squeezed as hard as she could as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Don't be angry, Spirit. They only wanted to make you smell nice after our long plane ride.", Mia said as she looked into his copper eyes. The wolf huffed in agitation but soon relaxed under the embrace of his tiny owner. Max and T'Chaka stood back and watched the pair.

"This has to be one of the most extraordinary relationships I have ever seen.", the king stated as he continued to watch Mia and Spirit interact. "They are truly beauty and the beast."

Max took in the words of his friend with furrowed brows.

"If you only knew who the true beast was my old friend.", Max thought to himself.

"Alright, its way past bedtime for both Mia and Spirit. Get on with it young lady.", Max stated as he pointed to her bedroom.

"Come on Spirit, come look at our room!", Mia screamed as she ran towards her new room. Spirit followed cautiously taking in the new surroundings. He sniffed everything including the windows that led to the jungle outside. Mia jumped back into the bed and under the covers with the help of her father. Spirit sat back watching the two as he waited for his invitation to join Mia in the over-sized bed.

Max turned and motioned towards Spirit and said, "Come on Spirit, it's your turn big guy." Mia lifted her little head up out of the pillows and patted the space on the bed at her feet. "Yeah come on Spirit, its time to go to sleep.", Mia said grinning from ear to ear. 

T'Chaka leaned on the door watching with his arms folded over his chest. The joy he was feeling was apparent from the large smile framing his face. Artemesia was Max's world and to see his old friend with a smile on his face, was a blessing in disguise. T'Chaka and Max had many things in common but the most heartbreaking thing they shared was something that would always keep them bonded as brothers for eternity. They both shared the heartbreak of losing the loves of their lives.

"Daddy can you sing Mama's song?", Mia asked with heavy eyelids while she stroked the top of Spirits head. Max looked at T'Chaka with pained eyes. The pain from his wife's death was still all too new.

"Would you mind if I give it a go, Mia? I am after all the one who taught your mother that song.", T'Chaka said as he sat down on the bed next to Mia. She nodded and pulled the blanket up to her chin. The king soon started with his serenade to allow Max to be able to leave the room quietly. It was all still too soon for Max to be able to let those beautiful words leave his lips without his wife accompanying him with her voice.

Mia was soon asleep as the king finished the lullaby. Max stood out on the balcony looking out to the jungle that met it. He took a deep breath in and exhaled as to let out all of the fear, anger, and sadness that had built up inside of him these past two weeks. T'Chaka greeted Max out on the balcony with a glass of Wakandan rum. Max accepted it with a smile and a nod. T'Chaka raised his glass towards Max.

"To new beginnings, my oldest friend on the planet. I am truly honored to have you here with me.", T'Chaka toasted. Max was able to get a small smile on his lips as he gently clanged his glass with the kings. They both took a small sip and made a face as if they were both on fire.

"Holy shit.", Max stated as he cleared his throat.

"Gets better every year doesn't it?", T'Chaka asked with a laugh.

Max and T'Chaka spent the next few hours before sunrise talking about anything and everything except the death of Max's wife. As the sun began its journey over the jungle treetops, both men went silent. Taking in the beauty of their surroundings. Max knew that this was a new beginning for not only Mia but himself as well.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later

T'Challa ran down the hallways of the palace making sure to avoid the servants as they were scrambling about getting to their morning posts. He gets to a large oak door and lightly knocks before opening it. Max was sitting on the couch with his laptop and tons of papers scattered around him.

"Good morning T'Challa. Mia is in her room.", Max said looking at the boy over his glasses.

T'Challa smiled and headed towards Mia's room door. He lightly knocked before opening it. Mia was at her desk that was in front of a large window.

"Artemesia?", T'Challa said with caution.

Mia looks back and gives T'Challa a forced smile.

"Hey Chal, I'm sorry but I can't come with you into town today. My dad said that I need to get caught up on this paperwork by the end of the day.", Mia said leaning her head on her hand staring down at her desk covered in chaos with disgust. T'Challa smiles, walks over to Mia's bed to pet Spirit on the head as he sat down on her bed.

"Oh don't be like that Mia. You are the smartest person in Wakanda and you need to study hard so you can get to be a doctor, right?", asks T'Challa as he leans and places his elbows on his knees. Over the years, T'Challa has grown to be Mia's brother and he was always in her corner. Mia took a deep breath looking out into the jungle outside. She graduated from high school only a few years ago and was now studying for her finals to receive her degree. Its safe to say that Mia was a genius.

"Yeah, I know. It's just stressing me out. Tomorrow I hop on an airplane to start medical school in New York City. I'm only 16, aren't I supposed to be thinking about boys and getting a tan at this age?"

T'Challa laughs and stands up facing Mia.

"Stand up, cub.", T'Challa says holding his hands out for her to grab. She smiles and stands up.

"This is what you are supposed to be. You are the smartest person in this family and everyone is so proud of you. Me most of all.", he states holding her shoulders making her look at him. Mia smiles gently and comes forward to lay her head on T'Challa's shoulder.

"What if I have one of my episodes at school and you're not there to stop me?", Mia asks moving away from T'Challa. She rubs her hands on her blue jeans in a nervous fashion.

"You haven't had an episode in weeks. Besides, that is why father has you an apartment to yourself so you won't have to worry about having a roommate. Spirit will be there with you and he can sense an attack before it happens. And it will give me a place to crash whenever I'm in New York for a visit.", Chal adds making Mia smile.

Mia looks around her room at all the boxes ready to be placed on the jet first thing in the morning. From as far back as Mia could remember, she wanted to be a doctor and her only choice for school was NYU School of Medicine. She had no idea what field of medicine she wanted to go into but that didn't matter to her.

Mia is a creature of habit and her nights always ends with a nice hot shower. It helps calm her anxious mind and body helping get at least a few hours of sleep. The nightmares started back a few months ago and sleep was a novelty to her. She stands in front of her steamed up mirror looking at her reflection. Her golden-hued hair slicked back still wet from her long shower. It hung down her back past her waist. The girls at school would tease Mia telling her to cut her hair off but Shuri, T'Challa's sister, would always intervene letting the bullies know Mia was off limits to them. Nakia, Mia's closest friend other than

T'Challa would love to spend hours playing with her hair telling her that angels in heaven strung her hair from the rays of the sun. These were the moments Mia would miss the most while studying abroad even the constant banter between her and Okoye. Which kept even the king in stitches. Okoye had given Mia the nickname, Skýlos which is the Greek word for dog and just to irritate Okoye, Mia would meow every time she wanted to irritate her. They were a testament to the phrase love-hate relationship.

Mia came out of the bathroom with her sweatpants and NYU tee-shirt on. She saw that the lamp in the living room was on and went to investigate. Her father was sitting on the couch looking at the family photo album. He looked up and smiled at his daughter patting the empty spot on the couch next to him. Mia smiled back in recognition and sat down resting her head on Max's shoulder.

"It's late Dad, why are you still awake?", Mia asked him as she gently rubbed his back.

"Oh, just thinking about things. Thinking about how proud your mother would be of you right now.", Max said almost in a whisper. Mia looked down at the picture in his hands. It was of the three of them right after Mia was born. Mia got her features from her mother but her stubbornness from her father. There was so much uncertainty in Mia's heart and he couldn't help but show it.

"Dad, what if I don't go to NYU and just stay here with you. I can work in the palace infirmary. I can make a difference in the world there and not be a threat to anyone around me. ", Mia said looking at the picture of the three. These words pained her father and he takes the picture from Mia's hands. He places his hands on either side of her face forcing her to look at him.

"Artemesia, you have no idea of the greatness that is within you because you are too busy concentrating on the darkness. Unfortunately, this is something that I cannot help you with. That darkness that is within you, I believe is going to save this world. But you must first come to peace with it. Don't let it control you, you control it.", Max says looking Mia in the eyes. A single tear rolls down her cheek as a smile comes across her face. Max pulls her into a hug.

"I love you, Dad.", Mia says into her father's shoulder.

The entire royal family stood out on the platform of the paddock. The pilot takes Mia's knapsack to place it inside of the jet. Ramonda and Shuri embrace Mia first to say goodbye. There are a few tears shed but they are happy tears because they know this is only the beginning of Mia's life. Nakia comes up next with tears rolling down her face. She hugs Mia as if she doesn't want to let go.

"Nakia, you act as if you are never going to see me again.", Mia says pulling Nakia back looking at her.

"I'm happy for you, I really am. But who's hair am I going to play with when the winter storms roll in?", Nakia answers back. Mia looks at her towards Okoye nodding towards her.

" You can play with Okoye's hair. Oh wait, she doesn't have any.", Mia says smirking at her rival/friend. Nakia laughs and steps away. Okoye steps forward offering Mia her hand.

"If I said I will miss you skýlos, that would be a lie.", Okoye says plainly.

" O, that was almost an emotion you experienced there. Are you okay? Do you need to take a cat nap?", Mia said as she reaches into her coat pocket pulling out a little bag full of catnip.

"Now don't get carried away with this stuff. On second thought, here Chall you might need to hang on to this for her.", Mia says throwing him the bag as he breaks out into laughter. Okoye walks away unamused as T'Challa and T'Chaka step forward to say their farewells.

"It's going to be very boring around here without you, Cub.", T'Challa says pulling Mia into a big hug. T'Chaka takes his turn next embracing his Goddaughter.

"Now go and let the world know what Wakandans can do.", he says looking proudly into Mia's eyes. She fights back the tears stinging her eyes. Looking back towards the plane, her father stands by with his hands in his pockets waiting for his daughter.

Mia walks up to him and places her hands in his.

"So, I'll call you when I land?", Mia says trying to figure out the right things to say at a time like this.

Max places his hands on either side of Mia's face and places their foreheads together in an embrace.

"Remember what I said. Don't let the darkness control you, you learn to control it. It will save your life and the lives of many others.", Max says lightly squeezing Mia head. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She soon feels a nudge on her side seeing Spirit next to her. Max knees down to look the wolf in the eyes.

"She's in your hands now, big guy. Take care of her for me?", Max asks Spirit and gets an affectionate lick on the face.

Mia heads towards the opening of the jet with Spirit in tow. She walks into the large ramp and turns around to watch her loved ones disappears as the gate to the jet closes. Mia takes a seat, fastens her seat belt as Spirit jumps up into the seat next to her. She pets his head and looks out of the window. The jungle below her soon begins to become smaller as the jet takes off into the heavens. Her thoughts are broken by Spirit placing his head in her lap. She strokes the fur between his ears closing her eyes. They both drift off into a sleep as the wind and the jet takes them towards the place that they will begin their journey, New York City.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia stared out of the window of the subway car. what was suppose to be a 12-hour shift ended up becoming a 36-hour long mind fuck. there really isn't a set schedule for a medical examiner. She kept her golden locks bundled up in a black beanie and topped off with her hoodie. she had her daily trip on the subway to where she could keep her earbuds in and still get off at the correct stop. the car came to her stop and she walks off no paying mind to the mindless drones who came in after her. Mia had in a way became one of those mindless drones herself due to long work hours and even longer hours at the Sanctum Sanctorum.

Mia walks alone the sidewalks avoiding eye contact as much as possible. she just wants to get home and hit the sack. changing out of her scrubs isn't an option at this point. walking up to 177a Bleeker street, she can already hear the commotion from outside. with her key in the door, Mia takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes before turning the key. outside of Wakanda, this was her home but its residents really knew how to work her nerves.

Mia walks inside, discarding her beanie allowing for her golden locks to be free. With age, Mia's hair had grown curlier and a paler blonde. it was almost as if her hair was kissed by death itself. Wong and Stephen had plenty of fun complementing Mia and wanting to know her secrets on how she was able to match her hair to her skin.  
"Hey, black magick", Stephen said rounding the corner from the library.

Mia answered with a moan as she hung her hoodie on the coat rack in front of her.

"Rough day?", Stephen asks as he looks up from his book.

" 4 DOA and one headless chick. typical Friday night.", Mia stated trying to crack a smile.  
doctor Stephen strange met the now doctor Demetriou when she was fresh out of medical school. He got wind of Mia's "condition" during her second year of residency and immediately took her in.  
Mia took herself and her book bag and began walking towards her room. Stephen was in toe explaining his day. Mia would let him know she was listening by responding with a yeah and okay in between his breaths.  
Mia opened the door to her room and was greeted by Spirit who lifted himself on his hind-legs and showers his owner with kisses.  
"Hey buddy, I bet you thought I forgot about you", Mia stated as she dodges Spirits long tongue. spirit was now larger than any normal wolf. on his hind legs, he stood well over 8' tall and weighed in at a solid 247 pounds. Mia wished she could take him with her to work but the dead talked to Spirit too. talking to the dead was only a taste of Mia's talents. that was the easy part, being able to control and summon the dead at will that was the problem.

"When was the last time you slept?", Strange asked Mia. She laughed slightly walking towards her bed and landing face down on it. Stephen leans against the door frame and chuckles.

"I take that as a never.", he states as he begins to remove her combat boots. Mia doesn't move or even verbalize her ability to remove her own shoes. A slight smile crosses his face as he covers her with her throw that was laying on a nearby chair. He turns towards Spirit who is just standing beside the bed.

"Are you going to stay here or are you going to fight with cloak some more?", Stephen asks to tempt Spirit to give his owner a good nights rest. He perks his ears up and goes running out of the room. Stephen looks towards Mia laying asleep on the bed and smiles. They were a small family, but a strong one. He promised Mia's father, Max that he would watch over her and help her control her gifts. So much progress has been made in Mia's favor but there was still this itch at the back of Stephen's mind that there was something terrible on the horizon. There was a war brewing and he knew that it would all come down to Mia. But at what cost?

The combination of the smell of bacon and shouting woke Mia up. She didn't rush out of bed because this was all normal at the Sanctum. Either Stephen drank all of the orange juice or Wong was walking around in his birthday suit..again. First on Mia's to do list was a shower. The showers at the hospitals smelt of bleach and semen so she'd rather go without than subject herself to that nastiness.

The hot water pounded her back as she leaned her forehead against the cool tile on the wall in front of her. These were the moments where she could shut her brain off and drown everything out. As much as the dead liked to visit Mia, they knew she had rules. Don't interrupt her showers was on the top of the list. One such noisy soul attempted to do this and she sent him to the fiery depths below.

Mia took her bar of soap and began to lather herself up when a high pitched scream echoed in her head. She dropped the soap and began grabbing her head in anguish. The pain was so intense, Mia couldn't get out a scream. Crouching down, she curled up into a ball in an attempt to drown out of screaming. Her breathing was labored and her skin began to shift colors to an ash grey. This was usually a sign, a warning. Moving onto her knees, she attempts to push herself up onto her feet. Mia claws at the tiles trying to aid her venture to a stand position. She clamps her eyes shut and begins to try and communicate with Stephen or Wong.

Stepping carefully out of the shower, Mia tries to concentrate on her two roommates. Her concentration is crippled by Spirit breaking through the bathroom door. He whimpers as Mia crawls to him. Spirit brings his forehead to Mia's and she closes her eyes.

"MIA!", shouts Stephen at him and a dressed Wong runs into the bathroom to witness Mia's current state. She looks up at them as a tear rolls down her cheek. Wong throws himself onto the floor next to her cradling her quivering body. Stephen comes back into the bathroom with a blanket and throws it over Mia's naked body. She is now hovering between conscientiousness. With eyes closed, she keeps whispering something that takes Wong and Stephen a moment to comprehend. She eyes shoot open, staring out into nothingness.

"He's coming.", Mia says before her eyes roll back and she goes limp. Stephen checks her pulse and takes a deep breath. He then places the palm of his hand upon her forehead and closes his eyes.

"What? What do you see?", Wong asks panicked.

"Nothing. She is sleeping now. ", Dr. Strange replies with a sigh of relief. Wong is still in a state of worry when he asks. "Okay, but what about the other one?"

Stephen closes his eyes again and places both hands on Mia's head.

"That one of asleep too. I don't know what that was. She hasn't had an episode in years.", Stephen continues as Wong lifts Mia's sleeping body off the bathroom floor, carrying her into her bedroom. He places her on the bed and her eyes open suddenly. Mia attempts to sit up but is pushed back down by the two.

"What the hell? Why are you two in my room?", asks Mia as she checks her surroundings. "While I'm naked."

"Mia you had an you remember anything you saw before you passed out?", Stephen asked as Wong steps forward.

"And who is he?", Wong asked with caution in his voice.

Mia looks around her room to see Spirit laying at the foot of her bed. Her thoughts are scattered everywhere and the confusion is apparent on her face.

"He who? What are you talking about? And thank God Wong you're wearing clothes.", she got out in one swift breath of content. Stephen and Wong both laughed although they were worried about their friend. Her skin was still just as pale but the pinkness was returning to her cheeks slowly. Whenever Mia experienced one of her events, her skin would turn pale as ash. Her big brown eyes and eyelids would be replaced with a darkness that couldn't be described by anyone from this plane of existence. Mia's bright blue veins in her body would be replaced by the blackness that would crawl and move throughout her as if they were deadly vines looking for its next victim.

"Alright guys, I need to get dressed and ya'll need to leave.", Mia said shooing the guys out of her room with her hand. They leave and Wong turns back to her before he closes the door.

"I'll make you something to eat so come on down when you are dressed."

Mia's eyebrows furrow at the thought of Wong's cooking but he looked so helpless.

"That sounds wonderful, Wong. Thank you."

Wong smiles and closes the door of her room. Mia moves out of her bed and walks over to her dresser where she laid her clothes out before her shower. Her eyes wander up to the mirror before her. Looking at herself in wonder trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She shakes her head and begins to get dressed. Mia knew that her attack was a warning. But a warning from what?

She makes her way towards the kitchen where she hears the television blasting. There was a breaking news story and the boys were huddled around listening to every detail. Stephen hears Mia approach and turns around with a look of despair. "Mia, maybe you should sit down.", he says grabbing onto her upper arms.

"What the hell are you talking about?", she asks pushing her way past Stephen towards the screen. Her heart stops as she hears the reporter.

"Reports coming in from Vienna. King T'Chaka of Wakanda is dead due to a terrorist attack at the Accords Summit. There are no suspects in custody but a camera did catch a glimpse of the assailant leaving the scene of the crime. There are no reports as to who they are but is assumed to be highly dangerous."

The room began to spin and everyone in it seemed to move in slow motion. Mia fell back onto a nearby chair and silent tears fell from her eyes. She looks up at Stephen and Wong who are squatting down to be at eye level with a sitting Mia. She looks into Stephen's eye and he knows automatically what she needs.

"I need to get to Wakanda."


End file.
